


The Gangs All Here

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Blood, Fake AH Crew, Fights, Gang Violence, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shooting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Funhaus boys where pretty content with their cozy lifestyle.</p><p>And then the Fake AH Crew came knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! first Funhaus fic! I'm so excited to do this :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and check out the polyvore collection? There's all new sets in there just for the Funhaus boys!  
> http://www.polyvore.com/gangs_all_here/collection?id=4409699
> 
> Happy reading!

Joel made his way down the alley, avoiding homeless druggies and puddles along the way.

 

He wound his way through the maze of dirty streets until finally he came across a familiar metal door.

 

He pulled out his keys and undid the three separate locks before pulling it open and stepping onto the landing.

 

He locked the door up behind him and put the alarm system back on before making his way down the creaky wooden steps.

 

There hideout wasn’t the greatest, the six of them crammed into a dirty old basement that Adam used as a safe house years ago when he was doing freelance work.

 

He made it to the bottom of the stairs and found James sat on the couch playing Halo on the x-box.

 

“Hey James” Joel said even though he probably wouldn’t hear him, he had his orange Beats on which meant the whole world was blocked out.

 

Joel shook his head and set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

 

After unpacking everything and listening to James curse at the TV he headed over to the dirty old bed pressed into the back corner of the room.

 

The bed was big enough for at least three but Adam had Lawrence on the side next to the wall and he was on his side with his arm over the other.

 

“Get up assholes” Joel said as he smacked Adam on the back.

 

Adam groaned and glanced over his shoulder glaring hard at Joel.

 

“What the hell man it’s still early” he slurred as he slowly sat up, his head still fuzzy from the partying they did the night before.

 

Joel rolled his eyes “It’s two in the afternoon dumbass”.

 

Adam looked at him in confusion and a now awake Lawrence yanked the sheets over his head to block out the light.

 

“Oh. Shit really?” Adam asked as he scratched his head.

 

Joel huffed and nodded. “I bought more Advil so you and Lawrence take some and then eat ok?”

 

Adam nodded and then grabbed a half full beer off the nightstand and took a swig, waving Joel away in the process.

 

Joel sighed and shook his head as he made his way back to the room he shared with Bruce and Spoole.

 

“Always fucking taking care of you assholes” he mumbled as he disappeared into the hallway.

 

Adam rolled his eyes and set the bottle back down on the side table before lying down again.

 

Lawrence’s hand was on him in a second and Adam groaned.

 

He was about to ask what he was trying to do but Lawrence came out from under the blanket and kissed him before he could speak.

 

Adam just went with it and let Lawrence pull both of them under the sheets.   


XXXX

 

Geoff blinked open his eyes and saw the sunlight coming in through the wall sized window.

 

He groaned loudly and threw his arm over his eyes to block it out.

 

“Quiet down” Ryan mumbled beside him as he tightened his arms around Gavin, the younger smiling as he slept against Ryan’s chest.

 

Geoff rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, stumbling over to his walk in closet.

 

Geoff loved his penthouse. It took him a few years to make the place good enough but he got it done.

 

With its modern style and clean cut look the place was absolutely perfect.

 

_Only the best for his boys_

After pulling on a clean pair of boxers and a shirt he made his way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen/living room.

 

“Morning” Jack said as he cooked breakfast on the stove.

 

Geoff just groaned in response.

 

Ray chuckled from his spot at the table, a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth.

 

Geoff rolled his eyes at the sniper and went searching for pain killers.

 

He found them on the coffee table next to the couch were Michael was sleeping, his half naked body covered by a blanket.

 

Geoff ruffled the boy’s hair before going to get a glass of water.

 

“Don’t forget about the meeting we have today” Jack said as he sat down at the table with his breakfast.

 

“The one with Adam and his boys?” Geoff asked as he stood next to the table and gulped down his water.

 

Jack nodded and Geoff hummed in reply.

 

Geoff set his glass down on the table and then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

 

Michael nuzzled his face against Geoff’s back and pressed up against him.

 

Geoff smirked when he felt Michael’s hard on press against him.

 

“Were leaving in two hour’s Geoff!” Jack called as the boss carried Michael back to the bedroom.

 

“Yeah we got it!” Michael called back just before the door closed.

 

XXXX

 

“Were the hell are they?” Lawrence asked as he leaned against their car.

 

The six of them had all piled in to their black and orange mustang and sped out to the desert for their meeting with Geoff.

 

“They’ll be here soon don’t worry” Adam said as he slung his arm around Lawrence’s shoulder.

 

“They better be, it’s hot as hell” Bruce complained.

 

Just then a black spot was seen in the distance.

 

It sped closer and closer until they could see it was a black and green Roosevelt.

 

The car screeched to a stop in front of them and two guys with guns hopped off from where they were hanging on the sides.

 

“Hello boys” Geoff said as he climbed out of the driver’s seat and walked to the front of the car, his weapons specialist Ray right next to him.

 

“Nice of you to join us” Adam said as he moved to stand in front of his boys.

 

Geoff chuckled. “Yeah sorry that we’re a little late a few of us where a bit, preoccupied this morning”

 

Michael, Geoff, Ryan, and Gavin all smirked while Jack just rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever why’d you call us?” Joel asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the car.

 

“Well, we need your help if you’re up for it of course”

 

Adam raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

“You’ve never needed us before”

 

Geoff shrugged “We’ve never done a job this big before”.

 

“What’s the job?” Bruce asked.

 

“An old allie, he used to help Jack and I out in the early days but then he turned on us. He’s been trying to take us down ever since”

 

“So a revenge mission? What’s the big deal?”.

 

Geoff smirked. “Ever heard of Hullum industries?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well the old man croaked about a year back. They said it was a heart attack but it’s obvious he was killed. Where taking down the guy in charge now, he’s the back stabber”.

 

“Wo wo wo wait, you want _us_ to help _you_ take down _Burnie Burns_?” Joel said.

 

Geoff nodded.

 

“You’re fucking crazy man” Lawrence said dismissively.

 

“I know it sounds dangerous-“

 

“Dangerous? It’s fucking suicidal!” Bruce yelled.

 

“What’s in it for us?” Adam said, shocking the rest of his crew.

 

“Adam you can’t be serious” Spoole said.

 

Adam put his hand up to signal him to be quiet.

 

“Fifty-fifty split of whatever we get out of the raid and, if you and your boys do well, a permanent spot on my crew” he said gesturing with both arms to the five men standing behind him.

 

Adam thought about it for a moment, glancing back at his boys before sticking his hand out for a hand shake.

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal” he said as Geoff took hold of his hand.

 

Geoff smirked and shook.

 

“I was hoping you’d say that”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliff hanger in this one ;)
> 
> (Sorry if it seems rushed i'm writing during study hall and they monitor are computers)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you fucking did that!” Joel yelled as the six of them walked back into their hideout.

 

“Yeah are you insane? That guy and his fucking crew, they’ll get us all killed!”  Bruce yelled.

 

“Guys calm down, I’m sure it’ll be fine” Adam said.

 

“No it won’t” James said under his breath as he brushed past them so he could go and hideout in the store room.

 

After quietly shushing the other two Spoole turned to Adam.

 

“James is right Adam it’s dangerous. Remember what happened when they asked us to help with that drug deal? He almost died. None of us want to take that risk again”.

 

Adam sighed “I know guys but if we do this then we’ll finally be on top! We’ll make even more money than we do now and hey, we may even get to live in their penthouse!”.

 

Joel sneered “I’m not joining someone else’s crew, I’m perfectly fine with the way things are now”.

 

“Yeah same here” Bruce said and then he and Joel retreated into the hallway so they could go to their room.

 

Spoole looked around and sighed “I’m going to go check on James, just think about what you’re doing Adam, ok?” and then he was gone as well.

 

Adam sighed and closed his eyes, letting the annoyance that built up slowly seep out of him.

 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and someone rested their head on his shoulder.

 

“You know I support you no matter what right?” Lawrence mumbled into his shoulder.

 

Adam nodded and twined his fingers with Lawrence’s.

 

“Good” he mumbled again and then he let go and lead Adam over to the bed so they could rest.

 

“You really should listen to Spoole though” Lawrence said as they settled down on top of the blankets, resting his head on Adam’s chest.

 

Adam rolled his eyes and dragged his fingers through Lawrence’s hair.

 

“Just go to sleep”.

 

XXXX

“You didn’t really mean what you said to them right?” Gavin asked as he crawled on top of Geoff so he could lie down.

 

“Said what to whom?” Geoff asked in his half-awake state as he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

 

“What you said to Adam, about joining our crew? Where you serious?”

Geoff shrugged “If he wants to, we could use the extra muscle”.

 

Gavin wined and Geoff sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“I don’t like change” he mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Geoff’s chest.

 

“Gav nobody does but the extra hands could be good for us, and it’s not like we don’t have the room”

 

Gavin sighed “Please no” he mumbled.

 

Geoff huffed and pushed Gavin off of him, the Brit yelping as he was shoved onto the empty side of the bed.

 

“Look, if he and his boys want to stay then they will, if they don’t then fine with me. Now go to sleep Gav”  and then Geoff rolled over so his back was to the younger.

 

Gav frowned and sat up, keeping the sheets around his nude body.

 

Just then the door opened and Ryan walked in, giving the Brit a soft smile when he saw him.

 

He closed the door behind himself and then Gavin was in front of him leaping up so he could wrap his arms around Ryan’s neck.

 

Gavin kissed him and then Ryan put his arms tight around Gavin’s waist.

 

Did Geoff upset you again?” he asked quietly as he took them over to the bed and got under the sheets.

 

Gavin nodded and curled up in his arms.

 

“He was being annoying” Geoff huffed from the other side of the bed.

 

Ryan chuckled quietly and kissed Gavin’s head before settling down for the night.

 

XXXX

 

The next day Ray showed up at the Funhaus hideout.

 

When nobody answered when he knocked he quickly picked the locks and walked in.

 

Six guns where on him in seconds.

 

James was turned around on the couch, Adam and Lawrence pulled theirs out from under their pillows and the other three where in the archway leading into the hall.

 

Ray put his hands up in surrender and Adam cussed.

 

“Jesus Ray what the hell are you doing here?” He asked as he put his gun away and everyone went back to what they were doing.

 

“I’m here for Lawrence”.

 

“What?!” Lawrence asked as he sat up in bed.

 

Ray shrugged “You know weapons, I know weapons, Geoff wants us to go pick up a shipment for the job”.

 

Lawrence looked at Adam for a moment before sighing.

 

“Give me five minutes” he said as he got up and started looking for his clothes.

 

Ray nodded and headed out the door.

 

Five minutes later after getting dressed and kissing Adam goodbye Lawrence met Ray in the alley.

 

“What’s this about?” he asked as Ray led him to a chrome adder.

 

“Just get in, I’ll tell you on the way”. Ray replied as he pulled the passenger door open.

 

Lawrence was hesitant but got in anyway.

 

They were halfway up Mount Chiliad when Ray finally spoke.

 

“Look. Geoff is doing this with everyone from your crew. He want’s everyone to work together one on one before the job so you and I are picking up some weapons that we’ll be using”.

 

Lawrence nodded. “Seems simple enough”

 

Ray smirked “You’d think so wouldn’t you?”


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hi everyone! So im really sorry i haven't been active with this story but a lot of stuff has been going on in my personal life so I just haven't had the time. 

 

With that being said i am thinking about rewriting this story or a least certain parts of it!

 

I'm pretty happy with the first chapter and part of the second so the second chapter will probably be re-done. 

 

How do you guys feel about that? Let me know please, it would mean a lot.

 

I hope you all are having a wonderful day wherever you are!  
  


Love you all!! <3 :)

 

-AGAE

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
